<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fox finds a home with some wolves. by Teedoesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658564">A fox finds a home with some wolves.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teedoesthings/pseuds/Teedoesthings'>Teedoesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, I'll add more characters as they come up - Freeform, Other, mother like emily, naruto is a fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teedoesthings/pseuds/Teedoesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A random fox shows up one day during a daily scouting for the pack, Leah finds it strange. The fox continues to show up, and soon finds its self living with a pack of wolves. But, what secrets does this little fox have of its own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knock knock, who's there? A fox.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! </p><p>This is basically a re-write of my other story A fox amongst the pack. The first chapter I haven't really changed anything. My grammar isn't the best, so if you spot anything please let me know.</p><p>I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 1</p>
<p>Leah found herself alone in the ancient forests of Washington State, deep within the Olympic National park, her wolfen form blurring in and out of focus as she ran through the thick evergreen. Her Pack brothers were far from her physical form, but they knew where she was at all times, so she had no fear as she transferred farther into the thicket. Something was strange, there was a stillness in the air it made her hackles rise. She paused a small stream to drink, her gray form blending into the shadows of overhanging pines. Leah turned to continue her wild goose chase when a sound made her pause, it was so quiet she had almost mistaken it for a small mouse. But no, it definitely was not a mouse, she swirled her ears and tried to locate where the sound had come from. It took a moment of utter stillness for her to catch the soft sound of whimper, and then she took off. The sound was not far from her spot, in fact it was just a few yards away. She slowed her pace as she neared the source of the soft whimpers and cries. </p>
<p>Leah felt the soft prodding of her Pack mates inside her head, they were worried about her. She had not rekindled with them when she was supposed to, though they knew she was okay, they just worried because she was so far from them. Leah sent a message to them saying she was fine and she’ll meet up with them shortly. The prodding ebbed away, and she was left with the quiet she loved. Edging closer to the area where she knew something was hiding, Leah was hit with a strong scent of blood. It was hot and thick as it coated her back of her throat with the copper like taste, underlying the metallic tang was a bitter cord of fear. She lowered her bulking form so that she almost crawled on the damp earthen floor. The strong scent was concentrated in a cluster of deep green ferns, the curled leaves were heavy with fresh rain droplets that fell as gravity pulled them down one by one, gently ‘plopping’ in a muddy puddle under the bush. Leah moved closer still, the smell was intriguing. It wasn’t the burnt sugary bleach scent she and her pack associated with the leeches that called Forks there home, nor was it the same as the fiery redhead they were still tracking. It was earthier under the smell of fresh blood, and strangely it reminded her of a fox. A fox that also smelled of ash and dampness. She angled her lupin face to look into the shadowed coverage of the curling fern leaves, the rising sun cast a warm golden hue over the evergreen. Her dark coffee eyes met a startled and dilated pair of warm amber red, they were set in a scrawny face of a fox. </p>
<p>Seth: Leah, what are you doing?</p>
<p>The grey wolf blinked slowly at the small red fox that only curled up tighter under the wet ferns.</p>
<p>Leah: I found a fox. I think it’s hurt. </p>
<p>Paul: Wow, so fascinating a fox, here in Washington so strange. </p>
<p>Leah: Shut up Paul! </p>
<p>Lean laid down on her furred belly, the wet earthen ground cool to her underbelly. Nose twitching and nostrils flaring as she caught the fox’s scent. The fox blinked its amber red eyes, its own nose twitching to catch the scent of the wolf. Leah wanted to continue to sit and watch the fox, it was strange to find one during this time of year. Winter was arriving soon and most of the fox population had begun digging their dens for the cold winter months. </p>
<p>Jacob: Leave the fox alone Leah, we are heading back to Emily’s. The trail has gone cold again.</p>
<p>Leah: Yeah, yeah.</p>
<p>With one last look at the hiding fox, Leah stood. Her fur had gathered some moisture from heavy mist that rolled in, she shook her grey coat, flicked her ears and took off. Large paws making not even a sound on the decomposing fallen leaves and underbrush, she leaped over fallen logs and small streams. The closer she got to the Pack the more she surely felt bad about leaving that small hurt fox. </p>
<p>Paul: I don’t understand how you can be so worried about a random fox. It’ll be fine.</p>
<p>Embry: It was probably looking for food for the upcoming colder months and got hurt. You know they tend to hide when they are hurt.</p>
<p>Leah: I know, I know. But she still could see the small frightened look of the red fox, its face was so gaunt looking.</p>
<p>Quil: Could be ill too. A fox that thin won’t last the winter. </p>
<p>Leah: That totally boosts my mood Quil.</p>
<p>The chocolate wolf does a wolfen equivalent to a shrug, looking somewhat remorseful.</p>
<p>Sam: Enough about this fox we have more pressing concerns we lost the trail again. </p>
<p>A low unhappy growl echoed through the Pack, teeth were bared, and hair raised. This was not good, it was the third time this week the trail had gone cold. A few of the Pack ran their clawed paws through the softened earth digging up roots in their frustration. Sam’s wolf a large black beast shook its body head to tail to relieve some tension from once again losing the scent of the runaway leech. Black ears flicked forwards and back catching the early morning sounds of the forest, his blackened face turned westward towards home.</p>
<p>Sam: We will resume later tonight. There will be a rotation as well. Keen dark eyes drift over to Jacob. We all need some rest at some point.</p>
<p>Jacob: I can’t just let this… Leech run around our territory and Forks knowing that people are being hurt and killed! </p>
<p>Sam: And you think we like that situation too? You are exhausted Jake, you need sleep. And don’t worry, the Pack will make sure Swan is looked after.</p>
<p>The russet wolf whom was Jacob flicked an ear back and licked his muzzle but said nothing more. It was known amongst the Pack that Jacob had not slept for the past few days, he even pulled extra shifts. The urge to protect was the strongest in him, as he would be the true Alpha in the near future it only made sense. But that did not mean for him to make himself weak and tired by not caring for himself. His wolfen shape had only grown more, bulking out and nearing the same size of the blackened beast of Sam. Jacob’s head was just a few inches lower than Sam’s own. </p>
<p>Sam: Alright, let’s head out. Before the storm rolls in.</p>
<p>Leah glances up at the early morning sky, heavy dark clouds hovered low in the cool blue sky. Those looked like thunder clouds, a sudden image of the small fox once again rolled into her mind. So small, it’s amber red eyes watching her. Would the fox survive this storm?</p>
<p>Seth: C’mon Leah, Emily said she’d make those egg thingies for us this morning.</p>
<p>Shifting her thoughts away from the small fox, she rolls her dark eyes at the sandy coated wolf that was her brother. </p>
<p>Leah: I think you mean quiche. She’s still cooking too probably, given how much food everyone can scarf down.  </p>
<p>The Pack then take the long journey home, instinctively running in a uniformed formation with Sam in the lead and Jacob not far. The others trail behind and taper off with Paul at the end of the running group. The wolves leaped over logs and small shrubs as they made their way back home, silent paws landing expertly on soften ground not making a sound. The winds rushed by whistling in their ears, but they could still hear the sounds of morning birds and running mice. Rushing water over river stones and rustling leaves. As they near a small house that sits deep in the reservation, surrounded by tall evergreen trees, the Pack slows. Pounding paws, to quick trotting legs to slow strides, to two-legged patterned walking, that strutted down the heavy layered leafed lawn. Ten tall gorgeous bodies, pull on spare clothes that were stashed in trees, brushing off small leaves or dirt before finishing the journey to Sam’s and Emily’s house. The smell of warm baked goods, and rich eggs with sizzling bacon drifted over the cold winds of the upcoming storm. Their stomachs all growled, and a laugh went off amongst the Pack. Shoulders bumping shoulders, large hands ruffling younger pup’s hair they all entered the small house that they all called home. The fox was forgotten as their mouths and stomachs were filled and conversation filled the air and their minds. </p>
<p>    Bella was on the familiar road that took her to the Quileute reservation, her old pick up rumbling loudly on the silent road. It was a normal day in Washington, meaning it was raining and a low hanging fog curled over the road and surrounding trees. Bella thrummed her fingers over the well-worn driving wheel, humming softly to a well repeated song on the radio. Jacob had called her a that morning asking if she could make her over to Emily’s house, and if she could stay the night there. Bella had a feeling it was due to the fact that the Pack had lost the trail of Victoria a few days ago and have yet been able to pick it up again. And with people disappearing in Seattle and Port Angeles she understood why the Pack might be stressed, the Cullens believed it to be Victoria’s doing but they wouldn’t discuss anything with her. </p>
<p>    Sighing Bella chews on her bottom lip and presses down harder on the gas pedal ignoring her trucks rattling as she pushed its speed limit of 40 mph wanting to get to Emily’s before the rain fell even harder. The windshield wipers could only do so much in a downpour. As the grey coated pines and firs blurred by her mind wandered once more to Jacob, and how much he has changed over the past few months. Finding out he was a werewolf something of a shock for her, it left her feeling overwhelmed and underprepared. Here it seemed everyone around her was some supernatural being, and she was just a fragile little human that tripped over air. Popping her bruised lip from her teeth she sighed once more, not that being human stopped her from helping when she could and trying to stay out of the way when she saw fit. Bella was good with the strange and unnatural, in fact it had become natural for her. </p>
<p>    She was so deep in her thoughts she barely noticed a small slow-moving body of red before she swerved and slammed on her breaks. “HOLY CROW!” The tires screeched on the wet road, her brakes locking she skidded to the right. Bella held on tight to the large steering wheel with her eyes squeezed shut, she was expecting to roll but thankfully her old faithful only skidded to a stop just off the paved road. She peeked through her eyelids and saw that she had almost hit a fox, a red fox. It still stood in the middle of the road, head turned towards where she sat in her truck. Slatted eyes staring at the steaming engine hood before shifting to cast a look over her, the amber-red hue of its eyes stood out even against its wet red coat. It was a decent sized fox, a little on the thin side and slightly smaller than an adult form but larger than a kit. Bella held her breath as she watched it blink, nose twitching in the cold harsh rain before taking off into the thick bush next to where she was currently stalled at. It had a bad limp, Bella noticed; the back leg dragged a little, but it didn’t seem to hinder the fox’s moments any. </p>
<p>    A few minutes passed before Bella’s’ heart calmed down enough for her to make her way back on the road. There were dark burnt rubber marks on the road showing where she slid to the right, she was glad though she avoided hitting the poor fox, though now she was sure there were some bald spots on her tires. Those were fixable, not like a dead fox. Patting her cheeks to bring some color back into the flesh she cleared her throat and began the trek back towards Emily’s house eyes wide open to make sure she didn’t have any more close calls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The rest of the drive was quiet and uneventful, and she pulled up to the small but well-kept house of Sam Uley and Emily Young. Turning the rumbling engine off, she pushed the heavy ford door open and hopped down. Her rain boots and jacket kept her face and feet dry in the short walk towards the screen door in front of a heavy red oak door. Before she could even knock the door was pulled open and the young face of Seth Clearwater was visible, he had a muffin in one hand that had a huge bite taken out of it. She smiled softly at the boy as he let her in. Seth grinned back, cheeks stuffed with what looked like blueberry muffin. </p>
<p>    Inside the house it was warm and dry, and packed full of the Quileute werewolves and their imprints. Bella leaned a hand against a cream painted wall as she pulled off her galoshes and placed them on the dry towel near the door. Shrugging off her deep blue rain cloak she hung it on a jacket hook, before walking deeper into the inviting kitchen and dining area. Seth had taken back his seat at the long wooden table next to his sister. Leah was leaning against her palm dark eyes heavy as she seemed deep in thought. </p>
<p>“Hey Bells,” looking up Bella saw Jake waving at her from the kitchen island, he patted the stool next to him and she made her way over. Hopping onto the tall stool she took a warm cup of coco from Emily’s offered hand, small marshmallows floated on top. “Thank you,” she murmured to her, and Emily smiled back. “No problem dear.”</p>
<p>“So, what took you so long to get here?” Bella gently blew on the coco, taking a sip before answering. </p>
<p>“I had an incident on the ride here,” she said, cupping the warm ceramic cup in her cold hands. “I’m okay though. There was a fox that I didn’t notice until the last minute, I had to brake pretty hard and skidded a little on the road.”    </p>
<p>Jake hummed leaning against the island tiles, his large hand gently brushed away a wet strand of hair from Bella’s face. She tried to will away the bright flush appeared on her cheeks at her friend’s touch. </p>
<p>“Glad you made it here safe though, the rains coming down hard. Any chance of finding a scent trail in this weather is almost zilch to none” Jake muttered, and Bella didn’t need to be superhuman to hear the grinding of his teeth. </p>
<p>Bella brought her a cup of coco to her mouth and took another drink; the sudden spike of fear was brought on knowing that Victoria was running outside somewhere without anyone knowing where she was. She was comforted by Jacobs familiar hug, he wrapped her in his large arms it filled her with a safe feeling and her rapid heartbeat calmed back down. </p>
<p>“It’s alright Bells, we’ll find the leech.” it was Seth who spoke, in the now eerily quiet room. Bella flinched as the vulgar term, but she knew he didn’t mean harm in saying it. </p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>And once again the red fox was forgotten as conversation filters into the room, they talk about strategies and Bella tells them about leaving a scent trail. Their discussion deepens into morals and safety well into the night. A lone red fox travels through the thickening forest, silted pupils focusing on a small house filled with loud voices and warm smell of foods. It sits under some bushes, watching before vanishing in back into the ancient forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I spy a fox once more.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a fox around these parts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for once again any bad grammar. Its not my torte.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 2 </p>
<p>    It was another couple of days before the red fox was seen again. This time it was by Emily, the Pack had gone off to have a meeting with the Cullens about the upcoming fight against the newborn army. And Emily was left alone at the house, expect for a resting Paul who was snoring in the guestroom. He had his leg broken during a tussle with Jacob and Sam, it was caused by an ill-said comment about Bella and how she was a leech-lover. The usual for Paul. It was a rare sunny day in Washington, so Emily used the good weather to hang out some clothes on the clothes line she had, running in the backyard. It felt nice to have the warm sun’s rays dance over her deep caramel skin and she basked in the light feeling it gave her. She still worried about what Sam was doing and how the Pack was handling the meeting, but she didn’t doubt her fiancé’s decisions, for her well being and the packs.</p>
<p>    Grabbing a white-t from the laundry basket on the ground she shook out the slightly damp wrinkles before taking a wooden clothes pin from her mouth and pinning the shirt to the line. She continued to calming pattern of grabbing a clothing item shaking it out and pinning it. Emily was almost near the bottom of the basket when something red caught her attention. She froze, heart hammering in her chest. That run-away vampire, Victoria had red hair, but she wouldn’t be this close to their house, wouldn’t dare. Before she calmed her beating, heart and relaxed her muscles to actually turn around and see what caught her attention, the loud growl of an angry wolf stopped her. </p>
<p>    She stepped backwards and turned her head to see Paul standing on the backyard steps, body shaking slightly as he seemingly looked around for what could have caused Emily’s rapid skyrocket of her heart rate. Something moved in the dark shadows of Washington’s forest, it paused before walking out of its dark coverings. Paul’s growling calmed down once he realized it was just a fox, a small red fox. He sighed, body going lax against the porch step railings, “Emily...it’s just a fox.” </p>
<p>“I know that now, Paul.” Emily placed a hand over her calm heart, one hand still holding her laundry. “But at the moment, all I saw was the red.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, even if that Leech wanted to get close to you. They’d have to go through me,” Paul said pounding his chest and flexing his pecs. He seemed to have calmed down as well, and Emily just shook her head with a soft laugh. “I’m gonna go inside and try to catch some more sleep.” </p>
<p>    She hummed in answer, and the tall Quileute man went back into the house. Emily went back to finish her task under the gaze of the red fox. She pinned the last item, a large cream sheet and stretched her arms enjoying the small burn of her muscles. She bent down to pick up the basket and looked up still bent over to come face to face with the fox. She blinked in surprise as foxes were not known to come up to people on a regular basis. The fox’s eyes shifted to look at the basket and then back to her face, she could swear its gaze paused on the scars that ran diagonal on her face but that was impossible. </p>
<p>“Hello,” she said softly, the laundry basket laid forgotten on the drying grass. She crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet, so that she was more equal level with the red fox. The fox in turn took a small step back, and Emily could see that the poor thing was thin. Its fur was matted in some places and it looked like it was in the middle of growing in its winter coat. But, she could still see the poor things ribs through the thickening fur. </p>
<p>“Poor thing,” she whispered mostly to herself, but the fox’s head tilted as she spoke. Its little black nose twitching and Emily found herself lifted a hand, baring her palm upwards towards the fox. The fox’s muzzle inched closer, its whiskers tickling her as it sniffed at her hand. “I have some left over roast beef from last night, wait here and I’ll get you some.” she spoke as though the fox would understand her. </p>
<p>    Standing slowly, she walked away, towards her house. Pausing at the back door she looked over her shoulder and found that the fox had followed her up the stairs and stood there watching. She chuckled and opened the door, making sure to keep the fox outside. Paul was passed out once more, this time sprawled out on the pullout couch, legs and arms hanging off the edge. Emily smiled softly and covered the large boy with a throw blanket before moving to the fridge, where she pulled out a Tupperware container of roast beef and root veggies. She then grabbed a small paper plate and filled it with chunks of beef and carrots. </p>
<p>    Turning around she went back towards the backyard door, the fox was still there on the steps. Emily opened the door slowly and walked lightly to where the fox was standing before placing the paper plate down. She decided to walk backwards to not to startled then poor thing and entered the house. Emily picked up a kitchen chair from the dining table and set it in a way that she could watch the fox while being somewhat hidden inside her own house. </p>
<p>	The fox stood it seemed frozen as it stared at the plate full of food, perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to give the little one roast beef what if it hurts its belly? But she didn’t need to worry too much because the fox dethawed enough and began sniffing at the meat and carrots. It’s muzzle scrunches up and a small pink tongue licked at its chops before snagging the bigger piece of beef and running off, back into the thicket. Emily sighs, feeling slightly depressed that the fox didn’t eat the whole plate, but at least it took with it a decent size of meat to eat. She gets up from her chair and goes to pick up the plate from the front porch. </p>
<p>“The fox didn’t like you cooking Emily” Paul voice whispered over her shoulder, jumping she twirled around and smacked her hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“Paul! What did I tell you about scaring me like that?” she scowled at him, she rolled up the paper plate being careful not to spill the contains on the wooden porch. “I doubt it was because of the food. I think the poor thing was just overwhelmed with the amount given to him, I should have chosen smaller pieces.”   </p>
<p>Paul sighed, and ushered her back into the house “Let’s get inside Princess.” </p>
<p>Emily glared up at Paul and swatted his chest once more before heading inside. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p>Once the pack emerged from the forest a few hours later, Paul told them about Emily feeding a stray fox with roast beef. Emily, herself was busy making dinner, which today was breakfast. Huge fluffy pancakes and thick cut bacon a long with scrambled eggs were piled up on large dinner plates on the kitchen island.  She sighed as she heard Paul retelling her small moment of kindness. </p>
<p>“- - you should have seen the fox. It was in a bad shape, fur was patchy, and you could see its ribs as it breathed. Em, was sad that the fox only took one piece of meat before running off. She was totally harnessing her inner Disney princess.”  Paul was saying as he leaned back in the kitchen chair.</p>
<p>The rest of the pack was either sitting down at the table or lounging in the living room draped over each other. Leah was leaning against the back of the couch, her arms crossed as she listens to Paul talk about the fox. “Do you think it’s the same one I saw earlier this week?”  The fox had been on her mind for a couple days, just little thoughts like how it was doing with the rains, and if it had eaten enough for the incoming winter days.</p>
<p>“It could have been, but it could also just be a wild fox traveling too close to humans. They are smart animals, they know we have food.” Sam says, arm wrapped around Emily’s waist. His face turned into her neck, he places a small kiss just under her ear. “It doesn’t matter anyway, like I said before it is just a fox. And, we need to focus on finding that red-headed bitch.” </p>
<p>Emily leaned against Sam, “But, Sam if it is the same fox Leah saw earlier this week than shouldn’t we be a little worried? The fox found our home.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry too much love.” And the topic was dropped. </p>
<p> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p>	The next day the pack took advantage of the unusual sunny day and brought out a large wooden table from storage. The members all brought some food over for a potluck and made it easier for Emily, so she didn’t need to wake up early to cook anything. Jacob had asked if he could invite Bella, even though Paul scoffed at his obsession with the vampire lover, Jacob was allowed to ask her to come over. Sam said basically she would be safer with them anyway.<br/>

It wasn’t long till they pack heard her roaring old truck travel up the road a mile or so away from the house. A couple minutes later the big red truck slowly rolled in, the gravel rocks crunching under the tires. Bella hoped down, arms heavy with a freshly baked pie.<br/>

Jacob leaves the pack table to walk over to Bella, “Hey Bells!” He takes the pie container from her arms, and Bella smiles up at him. “Thanks Jacob for inviting me over. I didn’t know what to bring so I just threw together a simple pie.”</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, it smells amazing Bells” Bella smiles and follows him to the heavy-laden table of foods and drinks. There was pizza, wings, pasta, fruit salad, and someone had cooked hamburgers those were placed next to their fixings. Everyone was sitting or standing while they ate, it was a really nice day out and they all took full advantage of it. </p>
<p>Emily piles a plate with some fruit and some pasta salad for Bella as she sits down, “Here you go” </p>
<p>Bella smiles again taking the plate, she sits on the wooden bench placed in front of the table. On her one side is Leah, normally Bella found herself intimidated by the taller, stronger woman, but strangely the wolf girl was staring into the forest. Her brows were scrunched up as she stares deep into the green forest. </p>
<p>“Something on your mind?” she asks, while she pokes at the small cuts of strawberries and melon slices. </p>
<p>Leah turns her head to look at her, her dark eyes look bothered. “Nothing you need to worry about,” she says with a bite. </p>
<p>Paul’s snort, makes Bella jump, but she looks up at the him. “She is just worrying over a fox.”</p>
<p>“A fox?” Bella, brings a small strawberry to her mouth and nibbles on it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it seems to be calling this area its home. We’ve ran into a couple times already, Emily the other day tried to play Disney Princess with it, by feeding it roast beef.” Paul takes a huge bite out a large slice of pepperoni, “it ran off after grabbing a mouthful of beef.”</p>
<p>Bella hummed as she chewed on her fruit. “Charlie said that last week there was reports of a single fox running through town. No one could really get a good look at it, but some say it looked injured because it was limping and looked bad.” She forks up some pasta, “I saw a fox not too long ago too, on the road. I almost hit it. Strangely it didn’t run away with my trucking heading towards it.” She pops the pasta in her mouth and chews. </p>
<p>Leah leans on her arm next to her, looking at her. “Was the fox thin with a shaggy coat?” she asks face serious. </p>
<p>Bella swallows her small mouthful, “From what I remember yeah. It also had a pretty bad limp, one of its legs were actually dragging.” </p>
<p>As she talks Leah’s mouth pulls down in a frown, “I told you guys the fox was hurt.” </p>
<p>Jared speaks up from down the table, “What are we meant to do with a hurt fox though Leah? Take it to the vet? That thing is wild, there is no way I am trying to catch it and risk getting rabies,” </p>
<p>Seth whom was munching on a hamburger during the whole conversation, takes a swig of coke before speaking, “Dude, we can’t get rabies…”</p>
<p>“Still, I don’t want to handle a rabid fox,”</p>
<p>“We hunt and kill vampires and you’re afraid of a fox with possible rabies?” Seth cocks an eyebrow, taking another bite from his burger.</p>
<p>“Listen man, it isn’t about the rabies it’s just why are we talking about a random fox? It’s just dumb ass fox.”<br/>
Leah shot Jared the nastiest glare, Bella had ever seen, before slamming on open palm on the table. “Shut the fuck up Jared, I’m tired of you just putting down the fox all the fucking time.”</p>
<p>Jared looks at Leah with a panicked expression, “Chill, chill. I was just joking. I don’t know why you’re acting like a bitch.” </p>
<p>Before they could continue cursing each other, a loud yip came from the nearby tree line. The pack including Emily and Bella all looked to the side of the house, where the forest trees were thinner. There standing in-between an opening of the trees was a red fox. The same one as before, seen by Emily, Bella and Leah. Its fur looked even worse, and its back leg wasn’t touching the ground anymore. It paced on three legs back and forth between the trees, amber red eyes watching them before looking back into the forest. </p>
<p>Leah watched the fox, as it paced back and forth. A worried whine rumbled up from its throat, its tail twice as bushy as before. Its small black nose twitching as it seemed to scent the air. It looked worried.</p>
<p>“It wants us to follow it,” Leah jumped up from her seat, hands going to the hem of her shirt.</p>
<p>“WAIT!” Sam’s voice yelled out, he too was standing. His gaze switching between his pack-mate and the fox. “Paul, Seth, Quil follow us. The rest of you stay back here, I don’t know what is going to happen if we follow that fox. But, if trouble finds us, I want you here.” </p>
<p>Leah nods in thanks to Sam before quickly stripping, Bella and Emily both averted their eyes for politeness. Four paws hit the ground within seconds, and her pack brothers joined moments after. She rambled forward slowly not to startle the fox, she walked slowly head low as she scented the air. It smelt like copper, and ash. But, she knew there was no fire nearby. </p>
<p>Sam: Leah, we need to be careful – Sam’s voice rolled over her, he saw only a random fox. But Leah saw more, she saw the fox’s eyes which knew more than they let on. </p>
<p>Leah: Sam follow me! – the fox looked once more towards her before taking off. It’s hurt leg, not even hindering its movements. Leah followed not far behind, she followed the fox underneath tree branches and over rocks. She could hear her pack-mates followed behind her, Sam moving faster to catch up to her. His large lumbering black form easily matching her running pace. </p>
<p>Sam: What’s wrong Leah? He asks, eyes tilted towards her.</p>
<p>Leah: I don’t know but I need to follow it Leah sped up more, leaping over a fallen tree her nose catches a scent a sickly familiar scent. </p>
<p>Pack: LEACHES!!</p>
<p>Her brothers fur bristled and with fangs bared they caught up to her smaller form, barricading her in. </p>
<p>Paul: What is going on? Is the fox leading us to a leach? he turned his head around trying to catch a trail, but there weren’t any forking paths. It just leads straight. They looked forward, following the small red body swiftly moving between the ancient trees. Just as they caught sight of its body it would speed up till all they saw was a red blur.</p>
<p>Seth: I don’t think this is a normal fox, you guys. His tongue lolled as he ran beside his sister.</p>
<p>Paul: What gave it away? The weird behavior or the I don’t know the fact that we are following said fox on a path towards a leach? Paul says rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>They followed the fox farther into the thick forest, the sun’s rays filtered down less so here and the ground was covered in layers in leaves. It softens their already soft foot falls. They caught up with the running fox, it seemed to have slowed down to allow them to catch up. The fox looks up them small nose twitching, before further beyond. It runs its paw on the ground digging up the soft earth and whining. </p>
<p>Sam: The leach has to be up ahead! Sam moves back and forth on his paws; the fox won’t go any further.  </p>
<p>Quil: We must be careful! The pack members all glance at one another before taking off. They never notice the small fox following them. A few yards ahead of them the stench magnified, and they saw a figure leaping between the tree tops. </p>
<p>Sam: THERE! Sam’s face looked up and they all followed the leaping figure. The vampire looked down at them and hissed, eyes gleaming red. It froze on a branch a few feet above them.  Paul ran forward body slamming against the tree, it shook against his weight. Quil took that millisecond the vampire was distracted to leap up and snag its foot pulling it down to the floor. Once on the ground they pack attacked, mouth snarling and fangs dripping in their saliva. But, the vampire seemed to have a plan of its own, it blurred underneath them and disappeared. The pack fell onto each other snarling.</p>
<p>Pack: Where did that fucker go? Their voices rolled between their heads. </p>
<p>They quickly jumped back and looked around, the vampire seemed to vanish. But, there was a slight movement next to them that gave away its hiding spot. They pounced once more, claws extended. The vampire with nowhere to go, lashed out its talons ripping into Seth’s body. Warm bloody drips onto the earth below, and Seth whines pausing just for a second to re-balance his body and that’s when the vampire attacks. </p>
<p>Seth blinks and sees a small red flash fly by his eyes, and the pack watch as the small fox launches its self at the unholy creature. The foxes mouth opens as wide as it possibly could and sunk its teeth into the marble flesh of the vampire. </p>
<p>Leah screams into the pack bond, yelling at the fox to stop. The vampire’s talon like hands rip into the small fox body as it ripped the vulpine teeth away from its neck. The fox goes flying, body slamming into a thick body of a tree is falls un-moving. Leah doesn’t spare a second as she spins around and runs towards the injured fox. She crouches down, nose gently prodding the too small body. Blood seeped from the deep gouges on its body, and even though it laid dead like. Leah could hear the small fluttered of its heart. She phases without thinking and gathers the small beast into her arms. The fur matted even more now, she could feel the thin ribs underneath her hands. Leah holds the fox like a small baby, too afraid to move.</p>
<p>A loud screeching causes her to turn around, her pack brothers had circled the prone vampire but were not attacking. Instead they stood weary as they watched the vampire thrash on the ground, its own hands clawing at their arms and face. The pale color of the vampire seemed to be bleed into a deep burning red. The color pulsed underneath the marbled flesh, moving in swirling waves. The pack moved back as the vampire began burn from the inside out, its flesh blacking and flaking off like burning paper. Within a minute what was once a vampire now was a pile of glowing amber. </p>
<p>The wolves looked from the pile of ash to the bleeding fox in Leah’s arms. </p>
<p>What just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>